Neues Leben
by Sirastar
Summary: DS9 erhält während eines schweren Ionensturms Besuch von einem ungewöhnlichen Wesen. Doch da der Kontakt zur Sternenflotte abricht wird die Enterprise E entsandt um nach der Notbesatzung von DS9 zu sehen.


STAR TREK Crossover

The next Generation

&

Deep Space Nine

Neues Leben

Computer Logbuch der Raumstation Deep Space Nine: Sternzeit: 56845,7

Colonel Kira:

Die letzten 4 Tage haben sich gewissermaßen dahingezogen, seit die Station wegen eines schweren Ionensturms evakuiert wurde, gab es nur geringfügige Zwischenfälle. 

Die Station wird mit einer Notmannschaft in Betrieb gehalten, bestehend aus Mir selbst, Lieutenant Nog, stellvertretender Sicherheitschef Lieutenant Brady, dem Chefarzt Lt. Commander Bashir, Counselor Lieutenant Dax, Wissenschaftsoffizier Commander Heelay und zwei bajoranischen Sicherheitsleuten die auch eine Technikerausbildung besitzen, mit Namen Jenna und Kennor.

Dr. Bashir überprüft regelmäßig die Strahlungswerte des Sturms, bis jetzt scheint aber noch keine Abschwächung in sicht zu sein.

Die Station selbst hat den Sturm bis jetzt mit geringem Schaden im Habitatring und einer geborstenen Plasmaleitung im unteren Pylonen 3 überstanden.

Computerlogbuch der Raumstation Deep Space Nine: Nachtrag

So eben informierte mich Commander Heelay, das der Sturm ungewöhnliche Energiewerte absondert. Sie konnte die Daten nicht genau deuten und griff deshalb auf die Unterstützung von Dax und Bashir zurück.

Doch auch die Zusammenarbeit dieser Offiziere brachte bei der Analyse der Daten keinen Erfolg, somit beschränken wir uns im Moment auf die Beobachtung dieses Phänomens. 

Computerlogbuch der Raumstation Deep Space Nine: Sternzeit 56850,9

Colonel Kira:

Jetzt hält der Sturm die Station schon 8 Tage im Griff und vor wenigen Minuten erhielt ich die Nachricht, dass er sich voraussichtlich noch verstärken wird. Unter diesen Umständen befürchte ich das Wir die Kommunikation mit Bajor oder der Föderation verlieren.

Die ungewöhnlichen Energiewerte haben sich ebenfalls verstärkt und bereiten uns immer noch Kopfzerbrechen, jetzt haben sie sogar schon das Wurmloch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen,

es öffnet und schließt sich von Zeit zu Zeit völlig willkürlich.

Computerlogbuch der Raumstation Deep Space Nine: Sternzeit 56855,4

Colonel Kira:

Ich habe auf der Station roten Alarm angeordnet, da wir um 9:00 Uhr heute Morgen von einer unbekannten Energieentladung getroffen wurden die, die meisten unserer Systeme ausgeschaltet hat. Einer der bajoranischen Techniker wurde verletzt und muss ärztlich betreut werden.

Die unbekannte Energieentladung befindet sich immer noch an Bord der Station und verursacht Systemausfälle. Sie hat sich am unteren Pylonen 2 manifestiert und sendet von dort Störsignale in den Computer der Station.

Commander Heelay beobachtet die Werte die von der Energieform ausgehen ständig, kommt aber zu keinen klaren Resultaten.

Computerlogbuch der Raumstation Deep Space Nine: Sternzeit 56857,3

Colonel Kira:

Die Energieform, die sich immer noch im unteren Pylonen aufhält, hat damit begonnen sich auszuweiten und dabei sendet sie Hohe mengen von energetischer Strahlung aus. Sie trotzt jeder Art von Analyse und verursacht immer weitere Systemausfälle.

Laut Dr. Bashir ist die Strahlung im Moment noch auf den unteren Pylonen beschränkt, aber die Energieform expandiert und somit auch ihre Strahlungsstärke.

Ich weiß, nicht wie lange wir noch hier überleben können, der Sturm ist noch zu stark, somit haben wir keine Chance DS9 mit dem Notshuttle zu verlassen.

Ich hoffe nur wir finden...........................Übertragung unterbrochen!

Jean-Luc Picard lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete die letzte Zeile des Eintrages eingehend: „Ich hoffe nur wir finden." Dies waren die letzten Worte die noch über eine Sonde übertragen werden konnten, bevor jeglicher Kontakt zur Raumstation vor 3 Tagen abgebrochen war. 

Über Hypersubraumkanäle hatte man versucht mit Bajor in Verbindung zu treten, was nur bedingt gelungen war. Von dort erhielt man die Nachricht, dass DS9 von jeder Art der Kommunikation abgeschnitten sei und niemand wüsste, ob die Notbesatzung noch am Leben sei.

Das Flottenkommando hatte die Enterprise (E) beauftragt nach Deep Space Nine zu fliegen, um herauszufinden, was dort geschehen war. Für diesen Auftrag mussten die Schilde der Enterprise modifiziert werden, um den Gegebenheiten des Ionensturms leichter entgegenwirken zu können.

Picard verließ seinen Bereitschaftsraum und trat auf die Brücke seines Schiffes. Dort herrschte noch vollkommene Routine, dies würde sich aber mit Erreichen des Ionensturms ändern. Im Augenblick war es ruhig und Picard vernahm nur das leise klicken und summen der Computerkonsolen. Er begab sich zu seinem Sitz und bemerkte erst jetzt das Er von Data aufmerksam beobachtet wurde.

Um sich für seine Ruhe nicht irgendwie rechtfertigen zu müssen, fragte er den Androiden nach dem derzeitigen Status.

Data wandte dem Captain den Rücken zu und berichtete, sie würden in 4 Stunden auf DS9 eintreffen, sofern es nicht zu ungewöhnlichen Zwischenfällen käme.

Picard nickte dankend und Data ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte ihn eine sanfte Stimme von der Seite. Jean-Luc wandte den Kopf und blickte zu Deanna Troi die ihn gerade angesprochen hatte.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und Deanna wusste das Sie ihn später noch mal fragen sollte, jetzt würde er nachdenken.

Seit die Enterprise in den Ionensturm hineingeflogen war, rüttelte sich das Schiff gelegentlich. Captain Picard war zur Sicherheit auf Alarmstufe Gelb gegangen.

Die modifizierten Schilde hielten und sorgten für die Sicherheit der Enterprise und ihre Crew, dennoch war allen ein wenig flau im Magen, da noch nie ein Ionensturm mit derartig hohen Energiewerten beobachtet wurde.

„Wir erreichen Deep Space Nine in 5 Minuten und 26,465 Sekunden, Sir!" meldete Data von seiner Konsole aus.

„Danke, Mr. Data," antwortet Picard und blickte im gleichen Moment zu seinem ersten Offizier Commander Riker, dieser nickte und setzte sich mit der Krankenstation in Verbindung, diese sollte sich auf verletzte von der Station einrichten.

„Captain!" meldete sich Data. „Wir empfangen ein Kommsignal,.....es kommt von der Station!"

Bei dieser Bemerkung hatten alle aufgehorcht und starten ein wenig ungläubig zu Data.

„Auf den Schirm!" befahl Picard mit fester Stimme.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das, etwas verzerrte Gesicht einer Bajoranerin. Es war Colonel Kira die derzeitige Leiterin der Station.

„Hier ist Captain Picard von der Enterprise, wie ist ihr Status!"

„Schön Sie zu sehen Captain, wir dachten schon die Sternenflotte hätte uns aufgeben. Derzeit sind die meisten unsere System ausgefallen, allein die Lebenserhaltung und einfache Funktionen wie Turbolift und Türen funktionieren noch," antwortete Kira.

„Wie steht es um ihre Besatzung, gibt es verletzte?" fragte Picard weiter, ohne zu zeigen wie erleichtert er war das, dies kein vergebener Auftrag war.

„Wir haben einen Schwerverletzten und einen vermissten!" lautete Kiras knappe Antwort.

Bei diesen Worten verflüchtigte sich wieder ein Teil der Erleichterung in Picard und er reagierte sofort.

„Wir können den Verletzten sofort zur Behandlung auf unser Schiff beamen, bereiten...." Weiter kam er nicht, als er von Kira unterbrochen wurde. „Nein, auf keinen Fall beamen, hören Sie. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall den Transporter benutzten, um den Verletzten oder uns andere von der Station zu holen!"

Picard sah Kira etwas verblüfft an und fragte nach dem warum?

„Die Energieform, die sich im unteren Pylonen 2 manifestiert hat, unterbricht jeden Transporterstrahl. Sie scheint ein Signal auszusenden, welches den Strahl aufspaltet und zerstört. Bei einem Transportversuch ist ja eines meiner Besatzungsmitglieder verletzt worden," erklärte Kira.

Picard trat ein Stück an den Bildschirm heran und dachte Kurze über diese Situation nach.

„Wie steht es um die oberen Pylonen, funktionieren die Andockvorrichtungen noch?"

Kira wandte sich auf dem Schirm kurz um und besprach etwas mit dem Techniker auf der OPS.

„Noch nicht, aber wenn ihr Pilot geschickt genug ist können Sie heran kommen und wir lösen die Andockklammern dann Manuel aus," antwortete Sie, als sie Picard wieder ansah.

Picard nickte und bat um einen Andockplatz.

Kira wies ihm den oberen Pylonen 1 zu und unterbrach kurz darauf die Verbindung.

Captain Picard wandte sich vom Hauptschirm ab und blickte zu Data.

„Und schaffen wir es an die Station ranzukommen?" fragte er mehr rhetorisch und Data verstand sofort, was der Captain meinte. Er verließ seine Konsole und wechselte zur Pilotenkonsole, rechts von ihm. 

Seit Data gelernt hatte mit seinem Emotionschip umzugehen, war er wirklich sehr verständlich geworden, trotzdem hatte er sich mit seinem unschuldigem Blick immer noch etwas von seiner früheren, naiven, aber auch liebenswerten Art bewahrt.

Picard beobachtet, wie Datas Hände über die Konsole tanzten und dann Bereitschaft bestätigten. 

Nachdem der Captain die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, bestätigte Data eine Eingabe auf der Konsole und die Enterprise näherte sich ganz langsam und elegant dem Pylonen. Wenn man auf den Hauptschirm sah, schien die Station sie regelrecht zu empfangen. 

Das Schiff näherte sich ganz behutsam und nur das Einklinken der Andockklammern war zu hören, als das Schiff zu einem Teil der Station wurde und nun begann, sich mit ihr zu bewegen.

Die Luftschleuse war nur minimal beleuchtet, als Picard mit seinen Offizieren die Station betrat. Vor der Schleuse lächelte ihn die Bajoranerin kurz an und wurde dann schnell wieder ernst.

Kira führt Picard und seine Leute zur OPS, dort war im Moment noch der sicherste Ort auf Deep Space Nine und das gesamte Restpersonal hielt sich dort auf.

Dr. Beverly Crusher, die ebenfalls zu Picards Team gehörte, eilte sofort zu dem verletzten Techniker, der im Büro des Stationsleiters auf einem Feldbett lag. Der Stationsarzt Bashir, behandelte ihn mit einem Notfall Medikid, offenbar stand ihm nicht mehr zur Verfügung.

Er besprach sich kurz mit Dr. Crusher, nach kurzen Momenten blickte Beverly zu Picard und nickte, daraufhin wies Picard zwei seiner Sicherheitsleute an, den Verletzten mit Dr. Crusher zurück an Bord der Enterprise zu bringen.

„Wieso konnte er nicht besser versorgt werden?" begann Commander Riker vorsichtig, nachdem Beverly die OPS mit dem Verletzten verlassen hatte.

Kira blickte ihn kurz an, in ihren Augen war kurz so etwas wie Zorn über diese Frage zu sehen.

„Wenn ich dem Colonel diese Antwort abnehmen darf, die meisten unsere Systeme sind ausgefallen, dazu zählen leider auch die Systeme der Krankenstation," antwortete Bashir.

Rikers Blick wechselte sofort in Betroffenheit und er sah Kira entschuldigend an. Kira nickte und beließ es darauf.

Um weitere solcher Vorfälle auszuschließen begann Picard mit weiteren Fragen. 

„Wer von ihrer Crew wir vermisst?"

„Unser Bordcounselor Ezri Dax!" antwortete Kira.

„Wie lange schon?" fügte Picard hinzu.

„36 Stunden!" Nahm Heelay, Kira die Antwort vorweg. Picard nickte dankend und wandte sich dann an Kira.

„Also, Colonel jetzt berichten Sie bitte genau, was hier eigentlich vorgefallen ist!"

Kira ging ein Stück um die mittlere Konsole der OPS herum und blickte kurz zum Rest ihrer Besatzung. Nog, Heelay, Bashir, Brady und der unverletzte Bajoraner Kennor standen an der Wissenschaftsstation und warteten darauf, dass Kira die Geschehnisse erzählte.

„Ich nehme an Sie konnten noch ein paar Teile des Berichtes lesen?" fragte sie zurück und  Picard nickte.

„Berichte sind leider nie besonders detailliert, deswegen bis wohin haben sie die Berichte noch empfangen?"

Picard antwortete, wo die Übertragung unterbrochen wurde und Kira dachte kurz darüber nach, bevor sie begann, den Bericht zu vervollständigen.

„Nach dem, diese Energieform, begonnen hat die Strahlung auszusenden fielen immer mehr  Systeme aus, wir hatten nicht besonders viel Information über das, was im unteren Pylonen 2 geschah und da hatte Dr. Bashir die Idee zwei Raumanzüge zu modifizieren und hinunter zu gehen." Picard spürte, wie sich ihm, bei diesen Worten ein Kloß im Hals bildete, als er Kiras Ausführungen lauschte.

„Er hat einige Stunden damit verbracht, zwei Raumanzüge umzurüsten und sie gegen selbst hohe Strahlung resistent zu machen, da unsere Situation ausweglos schien, gab ich letztendlich das OK und Lieutenant Dax, sowie Commander Heelay begaben sich nach unten zum Pylonen. Sie drangen bis zur der Stelle vor, an dem sich die Energieform festgesetzt hatte und begannen mit ihren Tricordern die dortigen Werte aufzuzeichnen, Commander Heelay," übergab Kira das Wort mit im Satz.

„Als wir die Sektion betraten, strahlte uns ein helles Licht entgegen, die Energieform war als pure Energie dort unten vorhanden, es schien als würde ein riesiger weißer Ball aus Energie die Sektion ausleuchten. Wir sammelten Daten über die Energieart, die Strahlungsstärke und Gefährlichkeit, als Dax plötzlich etwas Ungewöhnliches meldete. Sie zeigte auf ihren Tricorder und dieser war auf einmal wie tot und das Gleiche geschah auch mit meinem Tricorder. Nachdem auch unsere Raumanzüge Fehlfunktionen zeigten, gab Colonel Kira den Befehl zum Rückzug. Auf dem Weg zum Turbolift wurden wir plötzlich von irgendetwas zu Fall gebracht. Ich drehte mich zu Dax um und sah, dass ihr Bein von einer Art Tentakel umschlungen war, welcher von dem Energiewesen oder was es auch ist ausging. Ich lief zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen, aber ich bekam sie nicht frei. Unsere Schutzanzüge meldeten das, dass Versagen der Systeme bevorstände und so schickte sie mich zurück. Ich weigerte mich und da erteilte sie mir, den Befehl oder mehr die Bitte ich solle Hilfe holen, aber seit dem ..." Heelay übergab wieder an Kira. „Seit dem hatten wir keine Chance mehr nach unten zu gelangen, die Strahlung ist einfach zu stark." 

Die Restbesatzung senkte betrübt den Kopf, während Picard darüber nachdachte, wie er in solch einer Situation reagiert hätte, aber eine Frage hatte er noch: „Weshalb haben Sie ausgerechnet ihren Counselor nach unten gehen lassen, anstatt jemand der noch eine wissenschaftliche Ausbildung hat?"

Kira sah Picard direkt an, zögerte aber einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete: „Lieutenant Dax ist ein Trill, Sir. Sie verfügt über mehr als eine 300 jährige Erfahrung und war früher Wissenschaftsoffizier dieser Station!"

Picard nickte und forderte auch nicht mehr Details, dass sie ein Trill mit Erfahrung war, reichte ihm, immerhin hatte er schon viel von Trills gehört und es war immer interessant einen anzutreffen.

Deanna die sich die ganze Zeit alles angehört hatte, spürte den Schmerz der anderen über den Verlust einer Freundin und sie spürte Hoffnung. Sie blickte zu den restlichen Offizieren von DS9, die sich wieder an verschiedene Konsolen verteilt hatten und suchte die oder den von dem die Hoffnung ausging.

Schließlich spürte sie, dass die Hoffnung von Bashir stammte, scheinbar hatte er eine besondere Beziehung zu Dax und wollte sie noch nicht aufgeben, um das nicht zu zerstören, begann sie selbst das zu hoffen, was im Grunde unmöglich war.

„Captain, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf!" meldete sich plötzlich Data zu Wort. 

Picard und Kira sahen beide auf, musterten den Androiden und bedeuten ihn weiterzusprechen.

„Ich könnte doch noch einmal nach unten gehen!"

Picard wollte schon zu einem Widerwort ansetzten, aber Data sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich bin ein Android und somit wäre es für mich nicht so gefährlich nach unten zu gehen und  noch einmal zu versuchen Daten zu sammeln."

„Ja, aber sie könnten dadurch schwere Strahlenschäden erleiden, sie sind nicht unzerstörbar," wandte Riker noch vor Picard ein.

„Das stimmt Commander, aber ich habe mir den einen Raumanzug angesehen und mit ein paar wenigen Reparaturen, wäre er im Stande mich solange zu schützen das Ich heil rein und auch heil wieder rauskomme!"

„Commander Data sind Sie sich im Klaren darüber, was sie da tun wollen?" meldete sich Lieutenant Nog zu Wort.

Alle sahen überrascht zu dem Ferengi, aber Picard stimmte ihm zu.

„Ja, das Weiß ich Lieutenant, aber Fakt ist, wenn wir nicht wissen, was da unten ist und wie wir es entfernen können, dann werden wir wahrscheinlich die Station und somit die Kontrolle über das Wurmloch verlieren," kommentierte Data. „Außerdem könnte ich herausfinden, was mit Lieutenant Dax passiert ist!"

Picard wusste innerlich genau, dass er einen seiner Offiziere nicht einfach einer derartigen Gefahr aussetzen konnte, aber Data hatte Recht, mit allem, was er gesagt hatte.

„In Ordnung Mr. Data, wenn Sie den Schutzanzug wieder hergestellt haben, erteile ich ihnen die Erlaubnis dort hinunter zu gehen, aber nur 15 Minuten, dann kehren Sie um, egal was Sie dann für Messungen gemacht haben oder nicht, verstanden?"

„Verstanden, Sir!" Mit diesen Worten machte sich Data an die Arbeit.

Eine Stunde später stand er, mit Schutzanzug im Turbolift und fuhr nach unten.

Als er den Turbolift verließ, strahlte ihm schon das Licht entgegen, welches Commander Heelay beschrieben hatte. Sein Tricorder erfasste Unmengen von Daten und Signalen. 

„Ich bin jetzt drin!" sprach er in seinen Kommunikator.

„In Ordnung, 15 Minuten dann sind sie wieder hier Mr. Data, berichten sie ständig, was sie sehen und halten sie diesen Kanal offen," antwortete Picard.

„Verstanden, Kommkanal bleibt offen."

Data ging bis vor eine Ecke und sondierte alles.

„Seltsam?" sprach er in den Kommunikator. „Was?" kam es von der OPS.

„Ich habe die Stelle mit der Energieform fast erreicht, aber die Strahlungswerte sind bei weitem nicht so hoch wie sie unsere Sensoren registrieren, ich vermute........," Data hielt mitten im Satz inne.

„Was ist los Mr. Data?" hörte er Picards stimme.

"Ich habe soeben, den Helm eines Schutzanzuges gefunden," meldete Data nach kurzem Zögern. Den Hörern auf der OPS lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, wenn Datas Aussage stimmte, was war dann wohl mit ihrer Freundin da unten geschehen.

„Das gibt es doch nicht?" Diese Worte holte alle aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

Data hörte, wie förmlich ein Chor rief: „Was gibt es nicht?"

Aber was Data da sah, konnte er im ersten Augenblick selbst kaum glauben. Er stand direkt vor der Energieform, eine scheinbar grelle, helle Kugel aus purer Energie und hinter ihr an der Wand hing Dax. Vorsichtig umrundete Data die Energieform und betrachtete Dax. Er hatte mit der Todesmeldung des Tricorders gerechnet, aber stattdessen bestätigte dieser, schwache Lebenszeichen.

„Ich habe Lieutenant Dax gefunden und sie ist am Leben," meldete er, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Er glaubte deutlich zu hören, wie einige auf der OPS den angehaltenen Atem abließen.

„Können Sie, sie hier raufbringen?" hörte er Kiras Stimme.

Data sah sich um, es dürfte für ihn kein Problem sein, den Lieutenant hier heraus zu tragen, also wollte er sie von der Wand heben und wegbringen, als er bemerkte, wie Dax an der Wand hing. Um ihre Handgelenke waren eine Art Ketten geschlungen nur bestanden diese Ketten aus den Wänden der Raumstation selbst, als währen sie verformt worden, um dann Dax festzuhalten.

„Captain ich fürchte ich kann ihren Befehl nicht befolgen!" meinte Data schließlich. 

„In wie fern, Mr. Data?" antwortete Picard.

„Laut meinem Chronometer habe ich noch 3 Minuten und 45,53 Sekunden, bevor ich zurückkommen soll, da ich Dax aber befreien muss, wird die Zeit nicht ganz reichen;" erklärte Data.

„Wie viel mehr Zeit würden sie benötigen?"

„Ungefähr 4 Minuten und 3,49 Sekunden, Sir," antwortete Data.

„Erlaubnis gewährt Mr. Data, bringen Sie den Lieutenant lebend nach oben!"

Nach diesen Worten reagierte Data sofort, er nahm seinen Phaser und begann damit Dax loszuschneiden. Er schmolz das Metall nur soweit bis er es verbiegen konnte und erweiterte somit die Fesseln, als sie weit genug waren, hob er Dax hoch und trug sie weg von der  Energieform. Noch auf dem Weg zum Turbolift, gab es ein Lichtblitz und Data sah zurück, dass etwas wuchs.

Auf der OPS warteten alle auf eine Meldung von Data, vergebens. Sie sahen erst erleichtert auf, als sie das Summen des Turbolifts vernahmen. Gebannt warteten sie auf die Ankunft und Julian hätte vor Freude fast geweint, als der Turbolift den Blick auf Data frei gab, der den bewusstlosen Ezri auf seinen Armen trug.

Julian lief schnell auf Data zu und untersuchte Ezri.

„Ich brauche ein Medikid!" sagte er nach wenigen Sekunden.

Während Nog das Medikid holte, schlug Picard förmlich auf seinen Kommunikator: „Picard an Crusher, wie ist der Zustand des Verletzten?"

„Sie ist stabil und braucht jetzt noch Ruhe," lautete die knappe Antwort.

Picard gab ihr keine Chance weiterzusprechen: „Ich möchte das Sie sofort auf die OPS zurückkehren und bringen Sie alles zur Behandlung eines Trills mit!"

Fast alle hatten sich um Data, Bashir und Ezri versammelt, als Dr. Crusher eintraf. Sie lief sofort zu Bashir und reichte ihm ein weiteres Medikid.

„Wie ist es möglich, dass sie noch lebt, laut unseren Sensoren müsste sie tot sein," drängt Riker. Crusher gab keine Antwort, sondern runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Daten ihres Tricorders überprüfte. „Ich kann ihnen nicht genau sagen, warum sie es überlebt hat!" 

Bashir hatte auch keine Antwort parat und verabreichte Ezri ein Hypospray zur Stabilisation. 

„Wie ist ihr Zustand?" fragte Picard.

„Ihre Lebenszeichen sind schwach, aber stabil," antwortete Beverly.

„Können sie, sie aufwecken, dann erfahren wir ja, was da unten genau geschehen ist?" fragte Riker noch vor Picard.

Beverly und Bashir nickten, kurz darauf machte Julian ein Hypospray bereit und drückte es an Ezris Hals.

Kurz nach der Injektion begann diese zu husten und blinzelte. 

„Ezri, können sie mich hören?" fragte Kira und Ezri nickte, noch immer hustend. Julian überprüfte seinen Tricorder und verabreichte Ezri dann ein weiteres Hypo, kurz darauf legte sich der Hustenanfall.

„Wie geht es ihnen jetzt?" fragte Beverly und beobachtete ihren Tricorder, der nun fast normale Lebenszeichen diagnostizierte.

„Hab mich noch nie besser gefühlt," antwortete Dax mit ziemlich rauer Stimme. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, aber dafür reichten ihre Kräfte noch nicht und sie musste sich von Data stützen lassen.

Ihre Augen, waren ein wenig trüb und ihre Haut bleich, Kira hatte Dax noch nie in einem derartigen Zustand gesehen und hätte im Moment nichts lieber getan, als sie zu schnappen und für mindestens eine Woche ins Bett zu stecken. Julian kniete sich neben Ezri und nahm ihre Hand, sie reagierte sofort darauf und lächelte ihn an.

Picard gönnte Dax noch ein paar Minuten der Erholung, bevor er die für ihn wichtigste Frage an ihn stellte: „Lieutenant, ich weiß Sie haben einiges mitgemacht, aber könnten Sie uns erklären, was da unten geschehen ist?"

Dax hatte sofort aufgesehen und richtete sich nun, mit Datas und Julians Hilfe auf um Picard direkt anzusehen.

„Das zu erklären, wird einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, Sir!"

„Im Moment haben wir noch Zeit, also Bitte fangen Sie an!" forderte Picard ihn auf.

Dax nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an der mittleren Konsole und überlegte, wo sie anfangen sollte, aber diese Entscheidung nahm Picard ihr ab. „Erzählen sie, was geschehen ist, nachdem sie Commander Heelay weggeschickt haben!" 

Ezri sah einen kurzen Moment unter sich, bevor sie begann den anderen zu berichten, was geschehen war: „Nachdem ich Commander Heelay weggeschickt hatte, versuchte ich mich aus eigener Kraft aus der Umklammerung dieses Tentakel zu befreien, aber je mehr ich mich wehrte, desto stärker schien die Umklammerung zu werden. Plötzlich zog mich dieses Ding auf sich zu. Ich versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden, fand aber keinen. Mein Raumanzug meldete, er würde in einer Minute versagen und dieses Ding zog mich immer weiter. Als ich mich fast genau unter ihm befand, bildete sich ein weiterer Tentakel und griff nach meinem Helm, ich versuchte ihn festzuhalten aber das Etwas schien festentschlossen ihn mir abzunehmen. Aus lauter Wut und wohl auch Verzweiflung schrie ich es an, es würde mich umbringen und es, stoppte kurz in seinem Unterfangen mir den Helm abzunehmen. Der Tentakel an meinem Bein lockerte sich etwas, aber nicht soweit, dass ich hätte entkommen können. Nach kurzer Zeit zog es wieder an meinem Helm und riss ihn mir förmlich vom Kopf, ich machte mich darauf gefasst sofort die Auswirkungen der Strahlung zu spüren, aber es geschah nicht." Ezri unterbrach sich kurz selbst. Troi spürte, dass sie das Puzzle des Geschehenen im Kopf erst ordnen musste, sie spürte wie aufgewühlt Ezri war und dennoch versuchte sie das erlebte in verständliche Worte zu fassen, dass bewunderte sie.

Jeder gönnte ihr diese kurze Denkpause und hörte auch weiterhin geduldig zu, als Ezri ihr Ausführungen fortsetzte: „Ich hielt lange Zeit meine Augen geschlossen, bevor ich es wagte sie wieder zu öffnen und mitten ins Licht zu starren. Das Licht war so hell, dass ich befürchtete zu erblinden, ich wollte mich abwenden, aber irgendetwas zwang mich dazu, in dieses Licht zu sehen. Meine Augen begannen nach kurzer Zeit zu brennen und zu tränen, als ein weiterer Tentakel nach mir tastete. Er tastete sich von meinen Füßen hoch, über meine Hüfte bis zu meinem Gesicht, wo er verharrte und mir ein wenig später über die Wange strich. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, das es mir etwas Böses wollte, aber was hätte ich den auch tun sollen, ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie viel Zeit ich in diesem Zustand verbracht habe. Irgendwann war es mir möglich mich zu bewegen und mich von dem Licht abzuwenden, ich taumelte zurück und rieb mir die Augen, kurz darauf hörte ich etwas, es klang wie flüstern, welches durch eine schlechte Übertragung verzerrt klang, nachdem ich niemanden entdecken konnte, wandte ich mich wieder dem Energiewesen zu und es veränderte sich. Das flüstern ging von ihm aus, aber noch bevor ich irgendwie darauf reagieren konnte gab es einen hellen Lichtblitz und das Etwas expandierte, dass letzte was ich weiß, ist das Ich von der Druckwelle des Wachstumsschubes an die Wand geschleudert wurde und das irgendetwas meine Handgelenke umklammerte. Das letzte bewusste Bild, ist ein letzter Tentakel, der sich wieder nach mir reckte, ab da ist alles Dunkel." Beendete Ezri den Satz.

„Eine Frage noch, Lieutenant?" meldete sich Picard als erster wieder zu Wort und Dax sah auf. „Sie sprachen die ganze Zeit von ihm oder etwas, beurteilen sie das dort unten definitiv als eine Art Lebewesen?" Erst jetzt zeigte sich auch erstaunen auf den Gesichtern der anderen, an eine derartige Möglichkeit hatten sie zu Anfang gar nicht gedacht, da die Sensoren immer nur pure Energie registrierten und Ezris Antwort war eindeutig: „Ja Sir, nachdem was ich dort erlebt habe, würde ich von einer Lebensform sprechen!"

Data war von der Kombinationsgabe des Captains beeindruck und begann sofort damit, all seine gewonnen Daten auszuwerten. Picard nickte und bat Kira um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen, worauf hin sie ins Büro des Stationsleiters gingen.

Commander Riker, begab sich zu Commander Heelay an die Wissenschaftsstation, gefolgt von Deanna Troi. Data blieb bei Ezri und Julian, während Brady und Nog an der Technikkonsole der OPS platz genommen hatten. 

Dr. Crusher führte immer noch einige Scans an Ezri durch und irgendetwas beunruhigte Sie. „Danke, das Sie mich gefunden haben Data," begann Ezri. Data sah überrascht auf: „Woher wissen Sie das Ich sie da unten gefunden habe?" fragte er. Ezri lächelte. „Erstens tragen sie den einen Schutzanzug und zweitens hätte wohl sonst niemand diese Sektion betreten können," antwortete sie schließlich. Data nickte anerkennend und blickte dann zu Beverly, ihr Gesichtsausdruck, veranlasste Data zu einer typischen Reaktion, er ruckte unwissend mit dem Kopf, sodass auch Julian und Ezri sich zu Dr. Crusher wandten.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Julian.

Beverly sah ihn kurz an und reichte ihm dann den Tricorder.

„Er zeigt zwar normale Lebenszeichen an, aber die Werte ihres zerebralen Kortex sind ..."

„Sind ziemlich hoch!" beendete Julian den Satz.

„Ist das was Schlimmes?" hackte sich jetzt Ezri ins Gespräch ein.

Julian überlies es Beverly zu antworten: „Eigentlich nicht, Sie waren einer hohen Menge von Energie ausgesetzt, da ist eine hohe Aktivität zu erwarten, aber das hier ist ein wenig zu hoch und die Daten stimmen mit nichts überein das Ich kenne."

Julian blickte auf die Daten und antwortete das Gleiche. 

„Soll das Heißen, das keiner von ihnen beiden weiß, was mit mir los ist!" sagte Ezri, laut genug um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erregen.

Riker näherte sich und fragte was nicht stimme und hörte sich noch einmal die kurze Erläuterung von Beverly an. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er darauf reagieren sollte und blickte zu Heelay, die Frau Anfang 30 schüttelte nur den Kopf und nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte Riker, wie ihr strohblondes Haar ins Zittern geriet, der kräftig gebaute Sicherheitschef, wirkte mit seiner Halbglatze eher gelassen und schien abzuwarten, wie es nun weiterging.

Picard und Kira kehrten auf die OPS zurück und somit erhielt Riker keine Chance, weiter in seinen Gedanken zu versinken.

Beverly unterrichtete die beiden kurz über ihre Ergebnisse und bat dann um die Erlaubnis, mit Ezri auf der Enterprise ein paar Tests zu machen. Picard stimmte zu und wartete noch auf Kiras Bestätigung, bevor Dr. Crusher die OPS verließ, gefolgt von Bashir und Ezri.

Auf der Krankenstation der Enterprise fühlte Ezri sich nicht so richtig wohl, normal war sie es die als Counselor anderen half, nun lag sie auf dem Hauptuntersuchungsbett und wartete darauf das Beverly Crusher, ihr irgendwelche Resultate mitteilte. 

Vor allem musste sie feststellen, wie sehr sie die Hemden hasste, die man bei solchen Untersuchungen tragen musste, wenigstens hatte Dr. Crusher ihr eines gegeben, das sich hinten zumachen ließ.

Julian hatte sich die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe befunden und auch jetzt saß er an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Wie lange hatte er wohl um sie gezittert?

Er wusste es sicher, aber sie nicht. Ezri wusste nur das Julian einer der Gründe war, dass sie da unten nicht hatte sterben wollen, sie liebte ihn viel zu sehr.

Wenn niemand in der Nähe war, sprachen die beiden über alltäglich dinge, als wäre nichts geschehen und das half Ezri, sich zu entspannen und nicht immer an das zu denken, was sich da gerade mit ihr nicht stimmte.

Sie sprach mit Julian gerade über ihr letztes Dartspiel, als sich Beverly näherte.

„Ich habe die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen zusammengefasst, vielleicht möchten sie sich das Mal ansehen," meinte Sie und reichte Julian ein PAD.

Bashir setzte sich auf und nahm es entgegen, er studierte es ein paar Minuten lang, bevor er die Stirn runzelte und somit Ezris Neugier weckte.

„Was ist denn jetzt das Ergebnis?"

„Unbekannt!" antwortete Julian nur. Ezri wurde etwas mulmig zumute. Da waren die Werte in einem Teil ihres Gehirns erhöht und niemand wusste weshalb.

„Du kannst dich wirklich nur an das Erinnern, was du uns auf der OPS erzählt hast?" meinte Julian plötzlich.

„Ja, wenn ich mich an mehr erinnern würde hätte ich es doch gesagt!"

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaube du weißt mehr als du denkst," meinte Julian geheimnisvoll, so das auch Beverly neugierig wurde:

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Julian deutete auf einen Teil der Analyse, dass gesamt Ergebnis hieß, zwar `Unbekannt´ aber Julian hatte etwas anderes entdeckt.

Beverly sah sich den Teil an, den Bashir meinte und mit einem Mal hellte sich ihr Blick auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt?" bohrte Ezri.

„Du trägst noch ein paar Informationen in dir Ezri, aber du kannst nicht bewusst darauf zugreifen!" antwortet Julian.

„Wie meinst du das?" 

„Hier!" meinte Julian und zeigte Ezri etwas auf dem PAD. „Die erhöhte Aktivität deines Gehirns ist gar nicht der zerebrale Kortex sondern der Teil, der während des Schlafens die Remphase auslöst!"

„Du meinst ich müsste schlafen, um zu erfahren, was ich noch weiß!" meinte Ezri.

„Ich kann es nicht garantieren, aber das wäre zumindest ein Weg um es herauszufinden;" antworte Julian und grinste Ezri ein wenig an. 

Beverly setzte sich mit Picard und Kira in Verbindung und legte ihre Erkenntnisse dar. 

Nach kurzer Absprache mit den beiden erhielt sie die Anweisung, herauszufinden, was Ezri scheinbar noch wusste. Dennoch äußerte Picard die Bitte Counselor Troi zu dieser Sache hinzuzuziehen, ihre emphatischen Fähigkeiten könnten sich als nützlich erweisen.

Beverly bestätigte dies und setzte sich mit Troi in Verbindung. Wenige Minuten nachdem Beverly das Gespräch mit Deanna beendet hatte, erschien diese auf der Krankenstation.

Ezri hatte es sich, soweit es ging auf dem Biobett bequem gemacht, während Beverly noch einige Vorbereitungen traf. Deanna ging direkt auf Ezri zu und lächelte sie freundlich an, kurz darauf kehrten Julian und Beverly zum Bett zurück.

„Das hier ist ein starkes Sedativum und wird sie beinahe umgehend in eine Remschlafphase versetzten, dann werden wir hoffentlich erfahren, was da noch in ihnen steckt," meinte Beverly und hielt ein Hypospray hoch.

Ezri nickte und ihr Blick suchte nach Julian, aber da suchte er schon ihre Hand und sein Blick, versprach nicht von ihrer Seite zu weichen.

Beverly drückte das Hypo an Ezris Hals und die Wirkung trat sofort ein. Ezri schloss die Augen und begann ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Plötzlich sah sich Ezri einem Gewirr von Bildern gegenüber. Es schien ihr sie würde vor einer Wand stehen, auf der sich Ereignisse und Bilder aus ihrem Leben widerspiegelten. Dann sah sie Bilder von ihrer Familie, Freunden, eben Bilder von den Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Schließlich mischten sich auch Gesichter darunter die Ezri selbst nicht kannte, aber der Symbiont Dax kannte sie schon. Es waren Dinge aus der Vergangenheit des Symbionten, Freunde und Familien frühere Wirte. Allerdings kehrte ein Bild immer wieder, in einem bestimmten Zyklus erschien immer wieder Julian vor ihr. Sie versuchte die wechselten Bilder zu verstehen, als ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Es wurde hell vor ihren Augen so das Sie nicht mehr im Stande war irgendetwas zu erkennen.

Julian versuchte Ezri festzuhalten, immer wieder bäumte sie sich auf dem Biobett auf und begann mit den Armen zu wedeln. Er hörte Deannas Worte nur halb, sie meinte Ezri verliere die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen. Beverly eilte mit einem weiteren Hypo herbei und wollte es Ezri verabreichen, doch diese schlug es ihr aus der Hand. Julian hatte sofort reagiert und mit seinen Fähigkeiten, schaffte er es das Hypospray zu fangen und es Ezri zu verabreichen.

Fast im gleichen Moment, als sich der Inhalt in Ezri hinein entleerte, beruhigte sie sich. 

Sie sank ruhig auf das Bett und öffnete im gleichen Augenblick die Augen.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragten alle, wie aus einem Mund.

Ezri sah sich verwirrt um und antwortete nur zögerlich auf die Frage. Sie erzählte von den verschiedenen Bildern, die durch ihre Zusammensetzung überhaupt keinen Sinn ergaben.

Alle sahen sich etwas enttäuscht an, dieses Experiment hatte leider nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht. Während Beverly dem Captain und dem Colonel Bericht erstattete, hielt Julian immer noch Ezris Hand.

Beverly kehrte aus ihrem Büro zurück und unterrichtete sie über die Idee des Captains, es später noch einmal zu versuchen, allerdings erst, wenn sie sich ausgeruht habe.

Nach kurzem Zögern stimmte Ezri zu und Beverly leitete die Antwort an Picard weiter, danach ließ Beverly, Julian und Ezri allein. Deanna folgte Beverly in deren Büro.

„Was halten Sie davon?" begann Beverly ein Gespräch. Deanna sah sie kurz und überlegte kurz. „Ihr emotionaler Kosmos geriet schwer in Aufruhr, als sie sich in der Remphase befand, noch etwas länger und wir hätten sie verlieren können," antwortete Deanna schließlich.

Beverly nickte „Egal, was da in ihr steckt, es scheint nicht zu wollen das Wir erfahren, was sie noch weiß oder was es in ihr will."

„Der nächste Versuch bringt vielleicht Klarheit." „Oder mehr Verwirrung!" beendete Deanna den Satz.

„Wie geht es Julian eigentlich," erkundigte sich Deanna anschließend. Beverly sah kurz auf.

„Körperlich geht es ihm gut, mal abgesehen davon, dass er seit mehr als 3 Tagen nicht geschlafen hat, wieso hat Sie etwas beunruhigt?"

Deanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur überrascht von seiner Fähigkeit seine Emotionen versteckt zu halten, aber sie immer genau dann zu zeigen, wenn sie benötigt werden. Seine Empfindungen sind ungewöhnlich, aber auch faszinierend."

„Wir wissen nicht, zu was er eigentlich alles fähig ist, immerhin ist er der einzige genverbesserte Mensch, der in der Sternenflotte Dienst tun darf." 

„Auch wenn es so ist, Genverbesserungen verleihen einem Menschen weder Gefühle noch Charakter und das sollte man wohl auch beachten," meinte Deanna zustimmend, woraufhin sie eine Zustimmung von Julian erschreckte. Er stand nahe des Eingangs zu Beverlys Büro und hatte ihre letzten Worte deutlich gehört.

„Sie ist eingeschlafen," bemerkte er, als er das Büro betrat, er war blas und wirkte erschöpft.

„Tut uns Leid, falls wir irgendetwas gesagt haben, dass Sie beleidigt haben sollte," stammelte Deanna. Bashir winkte ab: „Ich bin nicht beleidigt oder gekränkt, Sie haben sich schließlich nur unterhalten."

„Wenn Lieutenant Dax jetzt eingeschlafen ist, dann sollten Sie sich auch etwas ruhe gönnen Julian, denn mit Verlaub Sie sehen grauenhaft aus," wechselte Beverly das Thema.

„Jetzt nicht, ich bleibe noch etwas bei Ezri," lehnte Julian ab.

„Sie lieben sie, nicht wahr," stellte Deanna fest und Julian nickte.

„Okay, dann legen Sie sich doch auf eines der freien Biobetten, im Augenblick sieht es nicht danach aus, als würden gleich eine Menge verletzte kommen und so wären sie in Ezris nähe," schlug Beverly vor.

„In Ordnung, Sie haben gewonnen," meinte Julian und versucht zu lächeln. Er machte kehrt und wählte das Biobett, welches Ezri am nächsten war, um sich darauf auszustrecken. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war, die vergangenen Tage und die Angst um Ezri hatten sehr an seinen Kräften gezerrt und die Ruhe konnte er nun dringend gebrauchen. 

Deanna verließ die Krankenstation während Beverly sich einen heißen Kaffee holte und es sich ein wenig in ihrem Büro bequem machte.

„Die Energieform hat sich wieder ausgedehnt.," meldete Commander Heelay von der Wissenschaftsstation. 

„Wie weit wird es sich wohl noch ausbreiten?" bemerkte Riker dazu. Captain Picard stand mit Kira an der Mittelkonsole und sie studierten, zusammen mit Data das Wachstum des Wesens. 

„Es kann sich um keine richtige Erweiterung handeln," bemerkte Data, nach langen Minuten der Stille.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?" fragte Picard.

Data bewegte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah dann wieder Picard an.

„Das Energiewesen wächst zwar, aber es erweitert nicht sein Energiemuster und nur unsere Sensoren zeigen an das Es wächst, aber wenn die Sicherheitskameras der Station beweisen das Gegenteil."

„Aber Sie haben es doch selbst wachsen sehen!" zweifelte Kira an Datas Worten.

„Das ist richtig, ich habe es wachsen sehen, aber seit dem ist es unter Garantie nicht mehr gewachsen, allerdings will es uns glauben lassen, es würde immer weiter wachsen!"

Kira kam zu Data herum und blickte auf den kleinen Monitor hinter Data. Eine der Überwachungskameras zeigte die Sektion, die das Wesen angeblich eingenommen haben sollte, aber dort war nichts zu sehen.

„Außerdem zeigen unsere Sensoren hohe Strahlungswerte an," fuhr Data fort. „Aber als ich dort unten war, war die Strahlung noch nicht mal halb so hoch, wie wir dachten."

„Aber warum, sollte uns das Wesen glauben machen, es würde wachsen?" äußerte Riker.

„Vermutlich zum eigenen Schutz, es will das Wir denken es sei gefährlich, damit ihm niemand zu nahe kommt," antwortete Data.

„Wieso?" fragte Riker weiter. „Das kann ich ihnen leider auch nicht sagen Commander," antwortete Data knapp.

In dem Moment betrat Deanna die OPS und Picard erkundigte sich kurz nach dem aktuellen Stand auf der Krankenstation.

„Lieutenant Dax schläft jetzt und auch Dr. Bashir ruht sich etwas aus. Beverly überprüft noch einmal die Daten, auf Dinge, die sie vergessen haben könnten," antwortete Deanna und Picard nickte und wandte sich wieder Data zu.

„Wie können wir herausfinden, was das Wesen will?" 

„Wenn wir wüssten wie das Wesen kommuniziert oder ob es überhaupt dazu imstande ist, dann könnte man vermutlich eine Idee entwickeln, aber gegenwärtig sehe ich kaum eine Chance herauszufinden, was das Wesen will," meinte Data.

Picard begann über ihre Möglichkeiten nachzudenken nur, um festzustellen, dass ihm im Augenblick nicht gelingen, würde eine gute Idee zu entwickeln. Er bewunderte, selbst nach all den Jahren Datas Fähigkeiten und er hatte es schon immer gehasst, wenn Data so unausweichlich recht behielt.

Auf der Krankenstation, liefen Ezri Schweißperlen von der Stirn, ihr Schlaf war unruhig, dennoch blieb sie still genug liegen, um nicht Dr. Crushers Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Vor ihr tauchten wieder Bilder aus ihrem Leben und aus den Leben des Symbionten auf und langsam begriff sie das, diese Bilder gar nicht so sinnlos erschienen. Das Stück des Wesens, welches sich in ihr befand, untersuchte sie, es wollte sie und ihr Leben vollkommen kennen lernen, aber sie hatte auch das Gefühl das, dass nicht alles sei. Das Wesen suchte nach etwas, aber Ezri konnte nicht bestimmen, was das Wesen suchte.

Schweißgebadet schlug sie die Augen auf und setzte sich langsam auf. Das Licht auf der Krankenstation war herabgesetzt, dennoch fiel ihr Blick sofort auf Julian, der, auf einem Bett ganz in ihrer Nähe lag und friedlich schlief. 

Irgendetwas, in ihr wollte sich ihm nähern, aber Ezri spürte das Es nicht sie selbst es war die, dass wollte. So sehr sie ihn liebte, so wenig wollte sie ihn jetzt stören, aber das Etwas in ihr, wollte sie zwingen zu ihm zu gehen. Ezri wehrte sich dagegen und drückte sich die Hände auf die Schläfen, sie wollte laut rufen, um Julian zu wecken oder Beverly herbei zu rufen, aber sie brachte keinen einzigen Ton über die Lippen.

Geschwächt von den wirren Träumen, konnte sie den Widerstand nicht lange aufrecht erhalten und so rutschte sie langsam vom Bett und bewegte sich auf Julian zu. Ihre Augen hatten zu leuchten begonnen, ein Zeichen dafür das es nicht mehr Ezri war die sich da bewegte.

Sie hatte Julian erreicht und beugte sich über ihn, dass Wesen sah, nur eine Chance den Körper zu wechseln und so wollte „Es" Julian küssen, aber im gleichen Moment trat Beverly in den Hauptraum und Ezri sah überrascht auf.

Beverly schreckt zurück, als sie Ezris leuchtende Augen sah, sie rief laut Julians Namen und dieser wachte auch prompt auf. 

Er hätte nie damit gerechnet in Ezris Gesicht zu starren und erschrak ebenfalls beim Anblick ihrer Augen. Er wollte sie danach fragen, aber Beverly rief warnend und er rollte sich gerade noch vom Bett, bevor Ezri an ihn herankam. So schnell er konnte stand er wieder auf, aber Ezri war auch schnell und stand vor ihm, als er sich aufgerichtet hatte. 

„Hey Julian, gut geschlafen;" sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme klang hohl ohne jede wirkliche Emotion. Plötzlich packte sie mit einer Hand seinen Hals und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Julian entrann ein Stöhnen, aber mehr vor Überraschung als vor schmerzen. Beverly wollte eingreifen und näherte sich, aber noch, bevor sie nur ein paar Meter an Ezri herankam, drehte sich diese um und Beverly wurde von einem Energiestrahl aus Ezris Hand zurückgeworfen.

Bewusstlos blieb sie am Boden liegen und Ezri wandte sich wieder Julian zu.

„Ich habe die, die du Ezri nennst genau untersucht. Ihr seit recht interessante Wesen, eure Körper besitzen zwar keinen besonders guten Aufbau, aber sie erzeugen biochemische Energie, also ähneln wir uns, wenn auch nur sehr gering," begann Ezri und diesmal klang ihre Stimme noch seltsamer, bevor Julian etwas anmerken konnte, sprach sie weiter: 

„In den Erinnerungen dieses Wesens, kommst du sehr oft vor, anfangs hielt ich das für normal, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als sich ihr denken über dich das erste Mal verändert, allerdings waren das noch Erinnerungen einer gewissen Jadzia. Du bist ein wenig anders, als deine Artgenossen, besser, wie ihr sagen würdet und genau deswegen bist du interessant. Durch deine so genannte Verbesserung erzeugst du etwas mehr biochemische Energie, als durchschnittliche Mitglieder deiner Rasse und genau das könnte mir helfen meine Rasse zu retten."

Julian blickte Ezri verwirrt an, diese würgte ihn jetzt etwas stärker, er hatte das Gefühl einer Ohnmacht nahe zu sein, aber er behielt Ezri genau im Auge.

Sie lächelte über diese Reaktion und ließ wieder etwas nach, doch hatte Julian keine Zeit Atem zu holen, weil Ezri ihn zu sich herunterzog und ihre Lippen hatten seine schnell gefunden.

Doch es war kein Kuss wie Julian ihn kannte, er wollte sich losreisen, aber das Wesen, welches Ezri beherrschte, zeigte abermals große Kraft und ließ ihn nicht gehen, im Gegenteil der Kuss wurde fester. Kurz darauf spürte Julian, wie das, was in Ezri war in ihn eindrang, als es Ezri verlassen, hatte brach diese vor Julian zusammen.

Beverly kam wieder zu Bewusstsein und sah gerade noch, wie Ezri zusammenbrach und Julian sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Trotz das Beverly bewusstlos war konnte sie ahnen, was da gerade geschehen war.

„Julian?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Bashir wandte sich ihr zu: „Ja, bin ich es, noch," antwortete er.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Beverly weiter, während sie sich Ezri näherte und sie untersuchte.

Julian zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern: „Das, was Ezri übernommen hatte, sprach von unserer Rasse, dass wir ihnen wegen unserer biochemischen Energie ähnlich wären und dann meinte es irgendwas ich könne ihm helfen seine Rasse zu retten und dann.....," Julian sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern blickte betroffen auf Ezri.

„Dann ist dieses Wesen von Ezri zu ihnen übergesprungen oder wie immer man das nennt," beendete Beverly, für ihn den Satz und Julian nickte.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Versuchte er abzulenken. Beverly untersuchte sie kurz.

„Ihre Lebenszeichen sind schwach, aber stabil, im Großen und Ganzen geht es ihr gut," antwortete Beverly.

Bashir nickte dankend und zusammen hoben sie Ezri wieder auf eines der Biobetten.

„Nun wäre es wohl ratsam, wenn ich mich in ein Beschränkungsfeld begebe und Sie erstatten dem Captain und dem Colonel Bericht," schlug Julian vor.

Beverly war innerlich dankbar das Er selbst diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, so blieb ihr das erspart. Sie führte Julian zum Hauptuntersuchungsbett und errichtete um diese Sektion ein Eindämmungsfeld der Ebenen 10, anschließend kehrte sie in ihr Büro zurück.

„Welche Möglichkeiten haben wir noch, außer das wir gleich den gesamten unteren Pylonen sprengen?" fragte Riker von der Wissenschaftsstation der OPS. 

„Im Augenblick haben wir nicht viele Alternativen, Commander. Mit konventionellen Mitteln lässt sich das Wesen dort unten wohl nicht entfernen," antwortete der Kennor von der Technikstation.

„Es muss aber noch eine andere Alternative geben, ich würde den unteren Pylonen zu sprengen, als letzten Ausweg wählen," meinte Kira, laut genug um die Diskussion der beiden Männer zu beenden.

„Am wichtigsten wäre es eine Kommunikation mit dem Wesen herzustellen," hackte sich Picard ein. Die Frage, die alle jetzt, beschäftigte wie kommunizierte man mit purer Energie.

„Wenn wir vielleicht die Möglichkeit hätten.......," doch weiter kam Picard nicht, als er von dem Piepen seines Kommunikators unterbrochen wurde.

Aus dem Konzept gebracht, vergaß er, was er sagen wollte und bestätigte das Gerät.

„Captain hier ist Dr. Crusher. Sie und der Colonel sollten besser hier herauf kommen, es hat einen Zwischenfall gegeben!"

„Was meinen sie genau mit Zwischenfall Doktor?" hackte Picard nach.

„Das was sich von dem Wesen noch in Lieutenant Dax befand, hat durch sie gesprochen und ist letztendlich auf Dr. Bashir übergesprungen," erklärte Beverly.

„Übergesprungen?" zweifelte Kira.

„Ja, Colonel es hat sich definitiv den Weg zu Julian gesucht und befindet sich nun in ihm. Lieutenant Dax ist bewusstlos, aber es geht ihr gut."

„Wo befindet sich Dr. Bashir jetzt?" mischte sich Riker ein.

„Er befindet sich hier auf der Krankenstation, hinter einem Eindämmungsfeld der Ebene 10, noch gibt es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass ihn das Wesen übernommen hat," antwortete Beverly.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg. Picard Ende!" Und mit dem Beenden dieser Worte bedeutete er Kira, Data und Troi ihm zu folgen, Riker blieb mit den restlichen Offizieren zurück.

Die Beleuchtung der Krankenstation, war immer noch herabgesetzt, als Picard mit den anderen dort eintrafen. Sie blicken direkt auf die, mit dem Eindämmungsfeld abgetrennte Sektion, wo Julian auf dem Bett saß. Picard bemerkte im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung und drehte sich in die entsprechende Richtung, Beverly kam auf ihn zu und ihr Blick, war nicht gerade von Freude gezeichnet.

Zusammen gingen sie auf das Eindämmungsfeld zu und stellten sich im Halbkreis auf, Julian erhob sich vom Bett und stellte sich in die Mitte.

„Was genau ist, geschehen?" lautete Picards erste Frage, es war nicht sicher ob er sie an Beverly und Julian gerichtet hatte, deshalb antwortete Beverly.

„Nachdem sich Lieutenant Dax zur Ruhe gelegt hatte, empfahl ich Julian, er solle sich auch etwas Ruhe gönnen. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, nachdem ich ihnen Bericht erstattet hatte, hörte ich ein Geräusch und ich verließ das Büro und trat in den Hauptraum, dort stand Ezri über Julian gebeugt. Ich rief laut und Ezri wandte sich zu mir um und ihre Augen glühten mich an. Im gleichen Moment wachte Julian auf und rollte sich vom Bett um Ezri zu entgehen, aber noch, bevor er wieder Stand, Stand Ezri vor ihm und drückte ihn an die Wand. Ich wollte ihm helfen, wurde aber von Ezri ausgeschaltet."

Nun richtete Picard den Blick auf Julian, der die Antwort fortführte: „Während Beverly bewusstlos zu Boden sank, wandte sich Ezri oder was, da auch immer in ihr war an mich. Es sprach über die Erinnerungen, die es in Ezri erforscht hatte und über die energetischen Eigenschaften der menschlichen Rasse. Anschließend meinte es, ich sei das, was es suchte und könne ihm dabei helfen seine Rasse zu retten. Ich hatte keine Chance irgendwie zu antworten oder etwas zu fragen, da sie mich in einem Würgegriff hielt. Nach ihrer letzten Bemerkung zog sie mich zu sich herunter und mittels eines Kusses übertrug sich das, was in ihr war auf mich!" 

Picard nickte und blickte zu Troi, aber diese schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie spürte nichts Ungewöhnliches von Julian, also musste dieses Wesen die Fähigkeit besitzen sich vor Telepathen verstecken zu können.

„Doktor spüren sie etwas von dem Wesen?"

Ja, lautete die eindeutige Antwort von Julian. Überrascht weiteten sich Picards Augen, er fragte sich, ob er bereits mit dem Wesen oder noch mit Dr. Bashir sprechen würde.

„Ich spüre das Wesen, aber noch spüre ich nicht das Ich irgendwie die Kontrolle über mich verloren hätte," beendete Julian, Picards Überlegung.

Noch bevor jemand etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, wurden die gesamte Enterprise und auch Deep Space Nine durchgeschüttelt. Troi und Kira stürzten zu Boden und Beverly taumelte gegen eine Wand. Nach dem sich das Schiff wieder beruhigt hatte, rief Picard die Brücke an und stellte fest das die Kommunikation ausgefallen war.

„Was ist gerade passiert?" fragte er Data. Dieser begab sich zur Hauptkonsole der Krankenstation und brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor er antwortete:

„Scheinbar hat das Wesen eine Art Schockwelle ausgesandt, um wieder einige Systeme unbrauchbar zu machen oder um sich zu verteidigen."

Picard befahl Beverly, Julian im Auge zu behalten und Kira sie solle auf die OPS zurück kehren, er selbst wollte zur Brücke, doch beim Öffnen der Türen, der Krankenstation wurde er von einem Licht geblendet und wich zurück. 

„Die Energieform, allerdings um einiges kleiner," meldete Data unverzüglich. 

Sie bewegte sich durch den Raum, direkt auf Julian zu, Beverly deaktivierte das Feld um Julian eine Chance zur Flucht zu geben, aber es war zu spät. Die Energieform sendete einen hellen Lichtblitz aus, der jeden blendete, nur Data konnte sehen, wie das Wesen Julian einhüllte und er im puren Licht verschwand, dann bewegte es sich wieder zur Tür und löste sich im Gang auf.

„Was ist gerade geschehen?" fragte Kira und rieb sich ihre Augen.

Picard blickte automatisch zu Data, da er wusste das Es dem Androiden möglich war, auch bei solche einer Helligkeit etwas zu sehen.

„Es scheint als hätte das Wesen Dr. Bashir entführt!" antwortete dieser.

Picard ordnete seine Gedanken und begab sich, mit Data auf die Brücke, während Kira nach Deep Space Nine zurückkehrte.

Im unteren Pylonen 2 kam Julian gerade zu sich. Er richtete sich auf und bemerkte das Er sich direkt vor dem Wesen befand. Er hob eine Hand um seinen Augen, wenigstens etwas Schutz vor der Helligkeit zu gewähren. Er bemerkt hinter seinem Rücken die offene Tür und bewegte sich langsam auf diese zu. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, da das Wesen sein rechtes Fußgelenk mit einem Tentakel umschlungen hatte, Julian lag im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an der Leine.

Er klopfte auf seinen Kommunikator um die anderen zu verständigen erhielt aber keine Antwort. Bei einem neuerlichen Versuch sich der Tür zu nähern, wurde er so hart zurückgerissen, dass er zu Boden stürzte.

„Was willst du von mir?" schrie er das Wesen an. Verzweifelt versuchte er dem Wesen irgendwie zu entkommen, doch je stärker er sich wehrte, desto härter wurden die Gegenmaßnahmen des Wesens.

Es bildete sich ein weiterer Tentakel, der sich um Julians Oberkörper sowie Arme wickelte und ihn somit bewegungsunfähig machte. So verpackt wurde er zurückgezogen, bis er sich genau unter dem Energiewesen befand. 

Er wollte sich abwenden, aber jetzt, zwang ihn etwas genau ins Licht zu sehen. Weiterhin leistete er Widerstand und der Tentakel wickelte sich immer fester um ihn, Julian bekam langsam keine Luft mehr, aber er starrte ins Licht.

„Was willst du von mir?" rief er abermals, seine Stimme klang dabei hohl, weil ihm der Atem fehlte. Nun schien das Wesen zu reagieren, es bildete einen sehr kleinen, dünnen Tentakel der Julian an der Stirn berührte.

„Wir wollen Leben!" hörte Julian, eine fremdartig klingende Stimme, die nur in seinem Kopf zu sein schien. 

„Und was soll ich dabei?" fragte er weiter. 

„Eure Art eignet sich, zur Veränderung unserer Energie!" antwortete die Stimme.

Julians Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Verzweiflung zu Unverständnis, was sollte das heißen, die Energie verändern. Lange konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken, da ihm der Atem nun fast komplett ausging und er anfing zu husten. Das Wesen schien zu begreifen, was mit Julian geschah und lockerte den Tentakel, woraufhin Julian tief Luft holte und somit, versuchte dem Husten Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Was soll ich dabei?" wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Um die Energie zu verändern, muss neue Energie entstehen und das geht nur durch Wesen die Energie erzeugen und somit unsere Energie verändern!"

Julian Blick wurde misstrauisch, dass Wesen wollte, scheinbar seine Energiesignatur verändern, aber er verstand noch nicht, wie es das anstellen wollte. Wollte es das energetische Muster eines Menschen Kopieren um es dann in seine zu übertragen oder benutzte es eine komplett andere Methode. Letzteres traf zu, wie Julian schnell feststellen sollte.

Er wollte das Wesen noch etwas Fragen, als ein weiterer Tentakel seinen Hals umschloss und begann leicht zuzudrücken.

„Du bringst mich um!" rief Julian, so laut er noch konnte.

„Nein Julian, du bist viel zu wertvoll für uns wir bringen dich nicht um!" 

Überrascht über die Tatsache das, dass Wesen ihn direkt bei seinem Namen nannte, versuchte Julian sich, ein weiteres Mal zu wehren, ohne Erfolg.

Der Tentakel um seinen Hals verstärkte den Druck und Julian wurde schwarz vor  Augen.

„Nun sei bereit!" forderte ihn die Stimme auf.

Gegen die tiefe Schwärze ankämpfend spürte Julian wie sich ein Teil des Wesens auf ihn herabsenkte und wieder durch seinen Mund in ihn eindrang.

„Nein!" war das Letzte, was er sich schreien hörte, bevor die Schwärze den Sieg über seine Sinne errang.

Das Wesen übertrug einen großen Teil seiner Energie auf Julian und legte ihn dann sanft in einer Ecke ab. Wie eine Mutter, strich das Wesen mit einem Tentakel über Julians Gesicht, über den Hals hinunter und stoppte über dem Bauch. Dort begann es noch einmal zu glühen, bevor es den Tentakel zurückzog und Julian ruhen ließ.

„Endlich die Kommunikation funktioniert wieder!" waren die ersten Worte die Picard von Kira hörte.

„Haben Sie mit ihren Sensoren feststellen können, wo sich Julian befindet?" fragte sie kurz darauf. Picard blickt kurz zu Data und dieser überprüfte schnell seine Daten, bevor er sich wieder Picard zuwandte und einen kurzen Bericht abgab.

„Die Sensoren erfassen etwas, es könnte das Kommunikatorsignal des Doktors sein," antwortete Picard Kira.

„Und wo orten die Sensoren es?" bohrte Kira.

„Im unteren Pylonen 2!" antwortet Picard nach einer Pause, er glaubte fast zu sehen, wie Kira sich anspannte und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Picard hörte, wie sie nach einer weil den angehaltenen Atem abließ und dennoch hörte er Unsicherheit und Angst in ihrer Stimme, als sie weitersprach: „Und sie sind sich sicher, dass sie von den Sensoren nicht getäuscht werden?"

Picard blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Data, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Colonel dieses Mal irren sich die Sensoren nicht."

Nun herrschte Stille, niemand wagte es im Moment etwas zu sagen, es wirkte fast gespenstisch.

Nach einigen Minuten dieser anhaltenden Stille meldete sich Data zu Wort.

„Sir, die Sensoren zeigen Dr. Bashirs Kommsignal in einer sehr hohen Strahlung an, allerdings könnten wir in dieser Hinsicht doch getäuscht werden!"

Die Überraschung aber auch Hoffnung über diese Worte konnte man jedem deutlich ansehen und Picard, deutete Data fortzufahren.

„Als ich das erste Mal nach unten ging, meldeten die Sensoren ebenfalls eine sehr hohe Strahlung aber in der Nähe der Energieform herrschte nur ein minimaler Teil an Strahlung. Wir erfassen deutlich das Signal und bekommen eine Strahlung angezeigt, die mittlerweile schon die gesamte Station hätte verseuchen müssen, aber genau das ist bis jetzt noch nicht passiert."

Picard verstand, worauf Data hinaus wollte, die Lebensform wusste das Bashirs Freunde herausfinden konnten, wo er sich befand und deshalb imitierte sie eine sehr hohe Strahlung, so das sich niemand wagen würde noch einmal zu ihr vorzudringen, aber genau das hatte Data erkannt. Dennoch rief ihn sein Verstand zur Vorsicht.

„Was sollen wir ihrer Meinung nach tun Data?" wandte er sich an den Androiden.

„Ich könnte noch einmal versuchen nach unten zu gehen, um herauszufinden, was mit Dr. Bashir geschehen ist;" schlug Data vor.

Picard sah seinen zweiten Offizier an und dachte über die Folgen einer solchen Aktion nach. Da Data ein Android ist, ist es ihm möglich unbeschadet dorthinein und auch wieder hinaus zu gelangen, immerhin war er ja schon einmal dort unten, aber etwas in Picard, wehrte sich dagegen einen seiner besten Offiziere und einen Freund noch einmal einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen. Er wollte schon zu einem Gegenkommentar ansetzten, als sich Kira zu Wort meldete. 

„Sie können sich nicht noch einmal solch einer Gefahr aussetzen Commander und das wird auch keiner von uns von ihnen verlangen!"

Die Kommleitung war die ganze Zeit über offen gewesen, so hatte sie alles mithören können.

„Aber nur so können wir herausfinden, was geschehen ist und vor allem wissen wir dann ob Dr. Bashir noch lebt. Außerdem muss mir denn Einsatz niemand befehlen Colonel: Ich melde mich freiwillig dazu," antwortete Data.

„Sie sind nicht unzerstörbar Data!" mischte sich jetzt Commander Riker ein, er dachte in dieser Hinsicht wie Picard und wollte keinen seiner Freunde verlieren.

„Das möchte ich auch nicht Commander und ich betrachte Dr. Bashir als einen Freund," erwiderte Data.

Nun blickten sich Picard und Riker betroffen an, sie kannten den Arzt eher flüchtig und hätten deshalb nicht mit einer derartigen Antwort von Data gerechnet.

Widerwillig aber einsichtig stimmte Picard Datas Vorschlag zu.

Dankbar nickte Data und ging zum Ausrüstungsraum, dort hatte er den veränderten Schutzanzug deponiert.

Mitfühlend sah Riker ihm nach und wechselte noch einen besorgten Blick mit Deanna, aber dann war Data auch schon im Turbolift verschwunden.

Inzwischen nahm Picard das Gespräch mit Kira wieder auf.

„Commander Data wird sich noch einmal in den untern Pylonen begeben, sorgen Sie bitte dafür das die Turbolifts der Station funktionsfähig bleiben, um Mr. Data eine notfalls schnelle Rückkehr zu ermöglichen."

„Geht in Ordnung Captain, wir werden ebenfalls einen Kommkanal zu ihnen und Commander Data offen halten," antworte Kira knapp.

Auf der OPS wandte sich Kira nun an Kennor, den Bajoranischen Techniker. Dieser versprach sich um die Systeme zu kümmern und legte das Turboliftsystem der untern Pylonen auf einen Bildschirm um dessen Funktion im Auge behalten zu können.

Nog gesellte sich als Unterstützung dazu und Kira nickte dankend.

„Data an OPS ich betrete jetzt die Station, wie deutlich empfangen sie mein Signal?"

Kira blickte kurz zu Nog und Kennor die beiden nickten zuversichtlich.

„Wir empfangen ihr Signal ganz eindeutig Commander," bestätigte sie schließlich.

„In Ordnung dann fahre ich jetzt mit dem Turbolift nach unten, Kanal bleibt offen."

„Commander!" meldete sich Kira noch einmal zu Datas Überraschung.

„Ja Colonel?"

„Riskieren Sie da unten nicht zu viel, niemand will Sie verlieren und da würde Julian bestimmt zustimmen," bat ihn Kira.

Gerührt von dieser Sorge stand Data für einige Sekunden wie angewurzelt da, bevor er bestätigte und schließlich den Turbolift betrat.

Schnell hatte der Lift den unteren Pylonen erreicht und Data sondiert sofort die nähere Umgebung.

Die Strahlung hatte sich nicht weiter erhöht, im Gegenteil sie war sogar zurückgegangen, obwohl die Sensoren von Deep Space Nine und die der Enterprise eine stetige Zunahme der Strahlung registriert hatten. 

Langsam setzte Data sich in Bewegung. Je näher er der Energieform kam, desto geringer wurde auch die Strahlung!

Seine Vermutung über das Abwehrverhalten der Lebensform hatte sich also bestätigt. Er konnte schon glühen des Energiewesens wahrnehmen, als sich plötzlich ein Schott vor ihm herabsenkte. 

„Data an OPS!" 

"Sprechen Sie!" 

"Eines der Sicherheitsschotts hat mir den Weg versperrt, ist es ihnen irgendwie möglich es wieder zu öffnen?"

„Leider nein, Commander," meldete sich Kennor.

„Das Energiewesen hat alle Funktionen vom unteren Pylonen abgeschnitten!"

„Ich verstehe."

„Sie können aber auf einem kleinen Umweg hingelangen."  
"Fahren Sie fort." forderte Data den Techniker auf.

„Etwa 10 Meter hinter ihnen, müsste sich der Einstieg zu den Wartungsschächten befinden, durch diese müssten sie ebenfalls hineingelangen."

Data drehte sich um die eigene Achse und entdeckte den Zugang fast sofort.

Schnell hatte er den Zugang geöffnet und kroch nun ins Innere. 

„Dieser Weg scheint frei zu sein. Ich melde mich wieder, wenn ich drin bin." Gab Data durch und warf dabei wieder einen Blick auf seinen Tricorder. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Data den richtigen Ausgang gefunden hatte. Das Glühen des Energiewesens hatte abgenommen und es schien auch immer schwächer zu werden. Vorsichtig näherte Data sich der letzten Biegung, bevor er in direkten Sichtkontakt mit dem Wesen trat.

Nach einem weiteren Blick auch den Tricorder sah Data auf. Wäre Data ein Mensch so hätte wahrscheinlich erleichtert aufgeatmet. Er registrierte ein menschliches Lebenszeichen.

Er trat um die Ecke und blickte genau in das leuchtende Wesen. Doch etwas stimmte nicht, dass Wesen schien nun nicht mehr so eindrucksvoll. Data hatte den Eindruck es würde sich, wie ein verwundetes Tier hin und her winden. Vereinzelte Tentakel schlugen immer wieder heftig aus und es flackerte stark.

Dann entdeckte Data, Julian, welcher noch immer bewusstlos war.

Vorsichtig aber mit großen Schritten lief Data zu ihm, dabei lief er immer so, dass er das Wesen im Auge behalten konnte, um gegen plötzliche Attacken gerüstet zu sein, aber es schien so, als hätte ihn das Wesen überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

Data war überrascht das Er Julian nur kurz antippen musste, damit dieser wieder zu sich kam.

„Was ist passiert?" stöhnte er.

„Das müssten Sie uns eigentlich sagen können, aber dazu später. Jetzt sollten wir erst einmal zusehen das Wir heraus kommen."

Julian nickte und so zog Data ihn auf die Beine.

Im gleichen Moment schien das Wesen Datas Gegenwart und Absicht bemerkt zu haben. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit setzte es sich vor Data und Julian und versperrte ihnen somit den Weg.

Während Data nach einer andern Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte, starrte Julian wie geistesabwesend in das Wesen.

„Komm!"

Von einer seltsam verzerrten Stimme aufgeschreckt starrte nun auch Data in das Wesen.

Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie Julian sich in Bewegung setzte. Schnell packte er ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück.

„Julian, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Julian schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber Data konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er nicht ganz bei sich war.

„Es ist das Wesen," stammelte Julian plötzlich und für einen kurzen Moment kehrt seine Entschlossenheit in seine Augen zurück.

„Warum, was tut das Wesen?"

„Als es mich hier herbrachte, hat es einen Teil von sich auf mich übertragen und genau dieser Teil ist es jetzt, der versucht der Herr über meine Sinne zu werden....... (Julian drückte sich die Hände an die Schläfen) .....und ich spüre das Es stärker ist als ich."  
Data verstand erst, was Julian meinte, als er abermals die seltsame Stimme vernahm.

„Komm und vollende das Begonnene!"

Gegen seinen Willen setzte Julian sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Data helfen Sie mir."  
Bei diesen Worten packte Data, Julian um die Taille und riss ihn zurück.

Wütend über diese Störung entstanden aus dem Wesen plötzlich etliche Tentakel die sich begonnen um Data zu wickeln und ihn zu attackieren. 

Trotz Datas übermenschlicher Stärke hatte er gegen dieses Wesen kaum eine Chance, je mehr Tentakel er abwehrte, desto mehr griffen nach ihm.

Außerdem lenkten sie ihn soweit ab, dass ein vereinzelter Tentakel sich um Julian schlang und ihn zum Hauptteil des Wesens zog.

„Nein, lass mich doch bitte gehen!" rief er dem Wesen entgegen.

„Das können wir nicht, noch nicht. Erst, wenn die Transformation abgeschlossen ist."

„Ich will dabei aber keine Rolle spielen, lasst mich los. Ich kann das nicht, ich kann euch nicht helfen, versteht das doch." Julian schrie so laut er konnte und begann sich aufs heftigste gegen den Tentakel zu wehren.

Das Wesen reagiert schnell auf diese Gegenwehr und entsandte einen weiteren Tentakel in Julians Richtung.

Dieser bildete an der Spitze eine Nadel aus purer Energie und versenkte diese tief in Julians Hals.

Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei erstarb Julians Gegenwehr, wie gelähmt hing er nun hilflos im Tentakel der Energieform.

Data hatte versucht zu Julian zu gelangen, aber das Wesen ließ nicht locker.

Julian spürte eine unglaubliche Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Der Schmerz durch den Stich im Hals breitete sich ebenfalls weiter aus. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf müsste vor Schmerzen zerspringen und sein Herz würde ihm in der Brust schmelzen.

Langsam spürte er eine tiefe aber angenehme Schwärze in sich aufsteigen und endlich ließ ihn der Schmerz los und verlor abermals das Bewusstsein.

„JULIAN halten sie durch." rief Data, aber Julian konnte ihn nicht mehr hören. Er wurde von dem Tentakel immer näher an das Wesen herangezogen, bis er schließlich in seinem hellen Licht verschwand.

„Nnnnnnneeeeeeiiiiiinnnnnn!" Datas Schrei musste durch den gesamten unteren Pylonen zu hören sein.

Mit einer letzten heftigen Gegenattacke, überwandt Data die Tentakel und stürmte auf das Wesen selbst zu.

„Bitte nicht!" hörte er wieder diese Stimme sagen und Data blieb stehen.

„Wer spricht da?"

„Wir."

„Wer ist wir?" fragte Data und blickte dabei genau in das Energiewesen. Mit einem Mal glaubte er dort eine Form zu erkennen und tatsächlich aus dem Wesen selbst löste sich ein schmaler Lichtkegel, welcher langsam humanoide Konturen annahm.

„Wer seit ihr?" wiederholte Data seine Frage.

„Wir sind die Unixs und wir kommen aus einer sehr weit entfernten Galaxie!"

„Wie weit entfernt?"

„Unsere Heimat liegt etwa 4 Milliarden von dem was ihr Lichtjahre nennt von hier entfernt." Antworteten die Unixs mit einer Stimme.

„Unser Volk existiert in und mit dieser Energie!"

„Wieso sind Sie hier, so weit von ihrer Heimat entfernt?"

Die angedeutete Gestalt trat ein Stück auf Data zu.

„Vor 300 eurer Jahre, wurde unsere Heimatwelt zerstört. Das war die Zeit, als alle Unixs ihre Seelen vereinigten und sich auf die Reise durch das All machten. Als unsere Energie sich mit der eines Energienebels überschnitt, entstand ein Riss im Raum und wir fanden, uns dort wieder, was ihr Gamma Quadrant nennt.

Seit dem Verlassen unserer Heimatwelt haben wir von Zeit zu Zeit unsere Energie verändert, um gegen die Bedingungen des Alls resistent zu bleiben und unseren Fortbestand zu sichern, denn nur durch neue Energie, können wir weiterleben."

„Aber warum hier, warum Dr. Bashir?" Datas positronisches Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Der unerwartete Kontakt mit dieser Spezies stellte sich, als überaus interessant heraus.

„Um neue Energie zu erhalten, müssen wir alte Energie umwandeln und das  kann immer nur mithilfe einer anderen Spezies geschehen. Die Spezies muss selbst Energie produzieren können, um für uns nützlich zu sein. Außerdem blieb uns nicht mehr viel Zeit und als wir durch diese Raumkrümmung gezogen wurden und die Energie dieser Station spürten bekamen wir wieder Hoffnung."

Data nickte mit dem Kopf. Langsam verstand er wie es dieser Spezies ging. Immer auf der Reise, so waren sie doch auch immer auf der Suche nach Energien, damit sie überleben. Sie taten nichts Böses und wollten es gewiss auch nicht, sie wollten nur überleben. Sie wurden von dem Grundsatz geleitet, von dem jede Spezies geleitet wird: Überleben!

Außerdem begriff Data noch etwas anderes: „Ich nehme an Sie haben Dr. Bashir gewählt, da er eine passende Energiesignatur produziert."

„So ist es. Ihm wird nichts geschehen und mittlerweile hat auch er das verstanden und wehrt sich nicht mehr. Ihm wird nichts geschehen und sobald die Umwandlung vollzogen ist, wird er wohlbehalten zu ihnen zurückkehren."

Data nickte. Er wusste nicht, warum er dem Wesen glaubte, aber er tat es. Die Menschen nannten so etwas Instinkt und nun vertraute Data seinem Instinkt.

„Ich werde nach oben zurückkehren und von euch berichten. Es ist meine Hoffnung das unsere Völker in Frieden weiter existieren können!"

„Du bist sehr weise, Data. Wir geben zu, wir waren überrascht unter dieser Spezies eine Maschine vorzufinden, aber du hast bewiesen, dass du weit mehr bist als das. Es würde uns freuen zu passender Zeit etwas mehr über dich und die Menschen zu erfahren," antwortet das Wesen, was im Grunde eine ganze Zivilisation war.

„Ich und auch die Menschen würden uns über einen derartigen Informationsaustausch freuen."

Ein weiteres Mal deutete, das Wesen ein Nicken an, daraufhin verlies Data den Raum und ging in Richtung Turbolift.

Schmerzen, er fühlte nur Schmerzen. Julian wusste das ihm nichts geschehen würde, soviel hatten ihm die Unixs verständlich gemacht. Dennoch erforderte diese Umwandlung von ihm einen sehr hohen Einsatz. Er hatte das Gefühl sein gesamter Körper stünde in Flammen und er litt an Atemnot.

„Bitte, aufhören, ich kann nicht mehr," rief Julian.

Doch der Schmerz ließ nicht nach, also wiederholte Julian seinen Ruf.

„Du hast es fast geschafft, Julian," hörte er eine Stimme und als Julian den Kopf hob und ins Licht sah konnte er dort Hunderte oder sogar Tausende von Augen erkennen, die alle hoffnungsvoll auf ihn blickten.

„Es ist zu viel, ich schaffe es nicht. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich schaffe es nicht," Julians Stimme glich einem Raunen, welches im gesamten Licht zu hören war.

„Du kannst es schaffen," sagte die Stimme wieder.

Doch Julian fühlte, wie ihn auch seine letzten Kräfte verließen, ohne jede Möglichkeit die Schmerzen zu beenden, sank er auf die Knie. Er hustete schwer und Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Das Brennen hatte seinen Körper verlassen, dafür quälte ihn jetzt ein heftiger Kopfschmerz. Wie, wie um Himmels willen sollte er das überleben?

Julians Gedanken rasten, die Schmerzen vernebelten seine Sinne vollkommen, er wusste, weder wo oben und unten noch wo rechts oder links war. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl Hände würden nach ihm greifen und ihn wieder auf die Beine ziehen. Die Unixs stellten ihn wieder auf und Millionen ihrer Gedanken prasselten auf Julian ein. Erinnerungen an ihre Heimat, ihre Reise und an ihren Untergang, wenn Julian scheiterte.

„Ich schaffe es nicht, es tut mir Leid," flüsterte Julian abermals.

Eine Hand aus purer Energie griff nach seinem Kinn und richtete seinen Blick nach oben. Vor Julian hatte ein Unixs eine menschenähnliche Gestalt angenommen.

Julian wollte etwas sagen, aber die Gestalt legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Du hast es doch fast geschafft, gib jetzt nicht auf," bat sie ihn. Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und fast melodisch. Sie war wie ein Licht, dass Ruhe in das Chaos von Julians Gedanken brachte.

Julian wollte ihr glauben, aber die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf wurden stärker und so senkte er den Blick wieder.

„Gib nicht auf," sprachen die Unixs im Chor. „Gib nicht auf! Gib nicht auf......." diese Worte schalten in Julians Kopf wieder und verdrängten den Schmerz.   
Als Julian wieder etwas Klarheit fassen konnte, richtete er sich mit letzter Kraft auf.

Die Unixs stand immer noch vor ihm und als Julian sie ansah, spürte er ein Kribbeln in sich aufsteigen.

Es durchdrang schnell seinen Körper, Julian hatte das Gefühl, er würde bis in die kleinste Zelle seines Körpers zittern.

„Was....." Kam es noch erstaunt von ihm, als die Unixs seine Hände ergriff.

„Es ist so weit."

„Was ist soweit?" 

Doch eine Antwort bekam Julian nicht mehr. Die Unixs hielt seine Hände immer noch fest umklammert und mit einem schnellen Satz trat sie auf Julian zu und umgab ihn mit ihrer Energie. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und spürte nur, wie jetzt die Unixs in seinen Körper eindrang.

„Und sie sind sich bei dieser Sache vollkommen sicher, Commander?" fragte Kira, Data mehr als nur überrascht.

Data war vor zehn Minuten zurückgekehrt und hatte ihnen, alles berichtet, was im unteren Pylonen vorgefallen war.

„Das bin ich Colonel."

Kira blickte zu Riker und dann zu Picard. Beide hatten Datas Ausführungen genau zugehört. Während Picard sehr nachdenklich wirkte, schien Riker immer noch über Datas Kontakt mit den Unixs beeindruckt zu sein.

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum sie nicht mit uns kommuniziert haben. Statt dessen entführen sie einen meiner Offiziere und behaupten nun es musste sein." Kira war sichtlich unzufrieden mit dieser Situation. 

Data aber machte ihr keinen Vorwurf, immerhin war der genannte Offizier einer ihrer Freunde und jeder würde wahrscheinlich so reagieren.

„Wie dem auch sei," ließ sich plötzlich Picard vernehmen. „Wir sollten hoffen das die Unixs die Wahrheit gesagt haben und glauben das es Dr. Bashir gut geht."

Kira und auch die anderen Freunde und Kollegen von Julian nickten. Dennoch war keinem so richtig wohl in seiner Haut, wenn er daran dachte was gerade da unten im Pylonen geschah.

Sie berührte jede Zelle seines Körpers, sie schien in jeder Phaser seines Körpers zu sein und berührte Selbst die unbekanntesten Orte in seinem Körper. Julian überkam ein Gefühl von Übelkeit, er kämpfte dagegen an und endlich verließ sie seinen Körper. Das Kribbeln war verschwunden. Julian stand auf und blickte zu der vor ihm stehenden Unixs. Vor ihr schwebte eine weitere Kugel aus Energie, allerdings hatte diese Kugel gegenüber den Unixs, welche vollkommen weiß erschienen einen Blauschimmer.

„Es ist vollbracht," sagte die Unixs. Auf ihre Worte folgte ein regelrechtes Explodieren der blauen Kugel. Grelles Licht strömte Julian entgegen und er spürte, wie er von der Druckwelle der Energie erfasst und durchdrungen wurde.

Kira währe fast gestürzt, als die Station von einer heftigen Erschütterung erfasst wurde.

„Bericht!" rief sie laut.

Heeley hechtete zu ihrer Konsole zurück.

„Das Energiewesen im unteren Pylonen ist für die Erschütterung verantwortlich. Es ist, ......es ist......" Heeley stotterte.

„Es ist was?" ließ sich Nog vernehmen.

„Es ist verschwunden," antwortete Healey kaum hörbar.

„Verschwunden wie?" hackte Riker nach.

„Wenn ich das wüsste Sir."

Data trat zu Healey an die Konsole und sah sich die Daten an.

„Es hat den Anschein, als ob die Lebensform ihren Umwandlungsprozess abgeschlossen und damit auch die Station verlassen hat."

„Und was ist mit Dr. Bashir," rief Kira.

„Es gibt keine Spur von ihm," antwortet Data mit leiser Stimme.

„Aber Sie sagten doch, die Fremden wollten ihm nichts tun und jetzt ist er mit dieser Lebensform verschwunden." Ein Zittern ging durch Kiras Stimme.

Data schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mr. Data kann nichts dafür, immerhin hat er uns nur eine Nachricht überbracht," meldete sich jetzt Picard zu Wort.

„Aber........" weiter kam Kira nicht mehr, als die  OPS plötzlich von einem hellen Licht durchflutet wurde.

Eine weitere Kugel aus Energie schwebte herein und blieb bei einem der Turbolifte stehen. Die Kugel streckte sich und nahm wieder die Gestalt eines Menschen an. Als sie das ungefähre Aussehen eines Menschen erreicht hatte, nickte sie den Anwesenden zu. Kurz darauf trat sie einen Schritt beiseite und an ihrer Stelle stand Julian.

„Wir danken ihnen," sprach die Gestalt zu Julian und ihre letzten Worte richtete sie an alle: „Wir werden immer Freunde der Menschen und der gesamten Föderation sein. Wir die Unixs wünschen ihnen alles gute und vielen Dank!"

„Wir ihnen ebenfalls," sagten Picard und Kira wie aus einem Mund.

Mit einem weiteren Nicken verwandelte es sich wieder in eine Kugel und verließ die Station.

Erleichtert aber auch ein wenig traurig blickte Julian dem hellen Licht nach.

Kiras Stimme holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Oh," Julian taste kurz an sich herum. „Es geht mir gut!"

„Was genau ist mit ihnen passiert?" fragte Riker.

„Das währe eine ziemlich lange Geschichte und im Augenblick würde ich mich gerne etwas ausruhen Commander."

Picard nickte. „Machen Sie das, Doktor."  

Er wandte sich schon ab zum gehen, als er noch etwas hinzufügte: „Ich freue mich auf ihren Bericht!"

Dann verließ Picard mit Riker die Station, nur Data blieb zurück.

Julian bemerkte seinen Blick.

„Ich danke ihnen," meinte er schließlich.

Data blinzelte überrascht: „Wofür?"

„Für alles was Sie für mich riskiert haben."

Data lächelte: „Gern geschehen."

Zwei Tage später

„Der Sturm hat endlich seine Intensität verloren, Colonel," meldete Healey von der Wissenschaftsstation.

„Sehr gut, dann bekommt die Enterprise wenigstens keine Schwierigkeiten beim Ablegen."

Wie aufs Stichwort meldete das Kommsystem eine ankommende Nachricht.

Kira ließ sie auf den Schirm legen und Picard erschien im Projektionsfeld.

„Wir bitten, um Erlaubnis von der Station abzulegen. Jetzt wo sie alles wieder im Griff haben, bringen wir das Schiff soweit aus dem Sturm heraus, um dem Flottenkommando die Berichte zu übermitteln."

„Sie haben die Erlaubnis zum Ablegen. Bestellen Sie dem Flottenkommando, das wir alles für die Rückkehr der Bewohner von Deep Space Nine vorbereiten," antwortete Kira.

„Machen wir! Viel Glück! Picard Ende."

„Ebenfalls," flüsterte Kira noch vor sich hin.

Die Systeme der Station funktionierten wieder und auch Julian hatte sich von den Strapazen, der vergangenen Tage gut erholt.

Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wenn die Sternenflotte die Berichte erhielt. 

Zufrieden kehrte sie der OPS den Rücken und zog sich in ihr Büro zurück.

Julian ging auf der Krankenstation seine Bestände durch und redete mit Ezri über die letzten Tage. Sie wollte alles genau wissen. Immerhin hatte sie zwar die Erfahrungen von 300 Lebensjahren, aber kein Trillwirt des Dax-Symbionten, hatte es je mit einem Lebewesen aus purer Energie zu tun gehabt und so erzählt ihr Julian, alles, an was er sich erinnern konnte.

Nach seinem Schichtende zog sich Data in sein Quartier zurück. Er zog sich selten sofort zurück, aber in seinem Quartier, galt es noch etwas zu erledigen.

Julian hatte ihm kurz vor dem Abflug der Enterprise noch ein Päckchen in die Hand gedrückt.

Er meinte, es sei ein Dankeschön für Datas Einsatz.

Schnell hatte Data das Päckchen zur Hand und begann es auszuwickeln. Das Papier enthüllte eine kleine, schwarze Schachtel.

Auf dem Deckel waren ein paar Zeilen geschrieben:

_„Wenn Sie hier hineinsehen, dann sehen Sie_

_den tapfersten MENSCHEN, den ich kenne!"_

_Ihr Freund Julian_

Vorsichtig öffnete Data den Deckel. In der Schachtel lag ein kleiner Spiegel. Er war rund und hatte eine Vorrichtung um ihn abzustellen oder aufzuhängen. Der Rahmen war golden und mit ein paar Zeichen verziert. Data wunderte sich immer noch über den Sinn der Worte, den im Spiegel konnte er nur sich selbst erkennen.

Erst, nachdem er noch einmal in den Spiegel sah, verstand er wie Julian diese Worte gemeint hatte.

Er lächelte und stellte den Spiegel auf einem Regal, in Höhe seines Gesichtes ab.

„Danke," murmelte er vor sich hin und gesellte sich dann zu Spot, welche es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte.

The End

***********************************************************************

Es ist schon lange her das ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt Euch trotzdem

Eure Sirastar/Sira-Chan

Disclaimer: Die Star Trek Charaktere gehören Paramount Pictures und natürlich Gene Roddenberry, ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte.


End file.
